deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UnlimitedMoeWorks/Emma Millstein VS Lulua Frixell - An UnlimitedMoeWorks Fan Project
Description TBA Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Sometimes, heroes are not all that obvious. Sure, it's fun to bathe in the spotlight of your heroic deeds, but when the balance of the entire world itself is threatened, the true heroes arise from the most unlikely places to become its guiding light. Boomstick: Especially when you're a seemingly-average adopted commoner who's only schtick is learning some magic tricks. Like Emma Millstein, the genius witch prodigy of Thors Military Academy. Wiz: And Elmerulia Frixell, also known as "Lulua", the talented alchemist and scion of Arland. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Emma Millstein (The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) Emma Millstein Enchants Death Battle! '----' (*Cues: Into the Abyss - Trails of Cold Steel) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the goddess Aidios gifted the world with the Sept-Terrion; seven sacred treasures that granted dominion over the land. With them, humanity entered an age of prosperity. Boomstick: Until they really didn't. Yep! As you would've guessed, something went horribly wrong and the world ended, making them lose those precious treasures in the process. They really need Ragnorok insurance for this kind of stuff. Wiz: The Great Collapse was devasting. It plunged the world into a period known as the Dark Ages, where chaos and monsters were the law. This lasted for 1,200 years until one brilliant man named Professor Epstein studied the remnants of the lost civilization and found a way to reverse-engineer their technology. The Orbal Revolution had begun. Boomstick: From then on, the nations on the continent of Zemuria entered a boom age, where they would try to out-compete each other for the most effective weapons. Yeah, peace between the nations was never going to last long, but the Erebonian Empire had it rough. It went through a nasty succession crisis which resulted in a civil war known as the War of the Lions, where some guy named Dreichels rallied up a group of nomadic highlanders to reclaim the throne. Wiz: I'm surprised you know a lot about that event. Boomstick: Of course! Some weird guy with goofy glasses taught me, and he only asked for some "peculiar dishes". Wiz: Right... Anyway, with Dreichels' succession to the throne, Erebonia had entered an age of peace once more. However, there was still growing tensions between the nobles and the commoners, a common theme that would be present in the years to come. So behind the scenes, and trust me, that is a lot more complicated than it sounds, Class VII was founded in Thors Military Academy, and one of its students is the top-scoring ace in the school. Her name is Emma Millstein. (*Cues: Erin, the Hidden Village - Trails of Cold Steel IV) Boomstick: Smart, sweet, and so attractive! I mean, really. Just look at her chest. It's no wonder she's become the prodigy of a well-esteemed not-so-military-looking academy. Wiz: On surface level, Emma may seem like an ordinary bespectacled girl with a love for reading, but in actuality, she is a witch from the Hexen Clan; a mysterious clan of mages that reside within the hidden village of Elin in the Isthmia Great Forest. Orphaned at a young age when her mother died, she was taken in by the clan's elder, Roselia, and alongside her adoptive sister Vita Clotlide, she would train under her wing to learn the clan's enchaning spells. You see, the Hexen Clan have a specific purpose; to guide awakeners to their Divine Knights. Boomstick: Aka, magic Gundams. Wiz: While training to be a proficient witch, Emma grew very close to her sister Vita. She even looked up to her, hoping to one day be just like her. Boomstick: That is until one faithful day, Vita broke an unspecified taboo, vanished from the clan entirely and joined Ouroboros. Damn, that's gotta sting! Wiz: With Vita gone, Emma vowed to search for her sister and bring her back to the clan. It was then she received her duty to investigate the Old Schoolhouse at Thors Military Academy because it contained the Ashen Knight; Valimar. She was admitted entry and joined Class VII, where she eventually found Valimar's awakener Rean Schwarzer. Throughout the course of their "unconventional" field studies, Emma would secretly guide Rean to his Divine Knight while also trying to find the whereabouts of her sister. Boomstick: Could've at least paid attention to Abend Time. Anyway, being a witch has its perks, because Emma is no slouch when it comes to casting magic in combat. (*Cues: Atrocious Raid - Trails of Cold Steel) Boomstick: She wields a prototype orbal staff designed by the Reinford company. With it, she can unleash abilities called Crafts, which are basically just special attacks that consume a replenishable resource called CP. She can skewer enemies with Ethereal Edge, cook them with Vorpal Flair, and even heal herself with Serene Blessing. And if she really wants to get serious, she'll bust out her ultimate S-Crafts. Lord Albireon summons six towers to nuke enemies with a giant laser, Zodiac Rain calls upon the stars to rain death from above, and Palace of Eregion grants her ultimate protection from incoming attacks. Wiz: And that's not all. Emma also possesses an ARCUS Unit; a portable cell-phone like device which contains gems called Quartz, and they allow her to cast magic Arts at the cost of EP. The main one being her Master Quartz; Mirage, which has properties over its respective element with some fire on the side. Boomstick: Luminous Ray bathes enemies with a powerful beam of light, Phantom Phobia summons a giant skull to really give you a bad time, and Silver Thorn summons swords from the heavens to smite those with more light. Wiz: There's also Crescent Mirror which grants limited protection from all magic-based attacks, while Saintly Force boosts strength and defense while curing negative status ailments. Boomstick: All of these come with a downside though. Unlike Crafts, Arts need time to activate, so if Emma is not careful, she's a sitting duck to incoming attacks. Wiz: In addition, being a witch, Emma also knows some of her clan's incantations. However, most of them are not really combat oriented and are mainly used for other practical purposes. Like "Aperio" opens door locks and "Flamma" simply lights candles on fire. Overall, they're pretty useless in gaining an advantage in battle. Boomstick: All except one. Emma: Audite Sermonem Meum. ('Listen to my Words.') Boomstick: This incantation can directly hypnotise people through eye contact, making them forget what they were doing in the first place. It comes in really handy when she wants to sneak pass security guards and... Wait, what was I doing again? Wiz: (facepalm) Sigh... I should've seen that one coming. (*Cues: Spiral of Erebos - Trails of Cold Steel III) Elmerulia "Lulua" Frixell (Atelier Lulua: The Scion of Arland) Lulua Frixell Synthesizes Death Battle! '----' (*Cues: Shu Shu Waltz ~ for Lulua 1 - Atelier Lulua) Wiz: Within the land of Arland, mysterious ruins of advanced technology are left behind. For generations, they awed and inspired humanity, but unbeknownst to the public, they're actually the remnants of the Machina; an ancient race of robots who were at the time, the true progenitors of the world. Their origins a complete mystery. Boomstick: Yeah, they were at the peak of their prowess for hundreds of years, until they mysteriously vanished without much of a trace, leaving behind these structures for humans to just gawk at. Wiz: Then one day, a mysterious unnamed traveler found a way to reverse-engineer that technology. They showed the people how it worked, and in doing so, sparked an industrial revolution that would change the Arland Republic forever. With rapid industrialization, Arland became an expansionist nation seeking to spread its influence across the land. Boomstick: But all that technology meant bad news for the alchemists. Before the revolution, they used magic to win people over and get through life. Now they're threatened with being phased out entirely with alchemy becoming a dying art. Like poor Rorona Frixell had to prove to the King through numerous tests that alchemy is still worth doing, as well as being Astrid's butt monkey. She eventually succeeded though, and managed to pass on her art to other people. Wiz: When it was time to settle down, Rorona moved to neigboring region of Arklys; where a town of adventurers was built around the Fellsgalaxen ruins. It was there she had a faithful encounter with a girl named Elmerulia, but more simply referred to as "Lulua". (*Cues: Frixell in the Fields - Atelier Lulua) Boomstick: A cute and rather ditzy country girl all around, but don't let that fool you. Beneath that, she is very clever, if you get pass the fact that she loves curry so much and randomly shouts "Barrel!" in front of barrels. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, all alchemists do that for some odd reason, even Rorona. No one knows why. Boomstick: I wonder if there is some hidden power to shouting at barrels. Here goes. Barrel! ...Nope, I got nothing. I'll try again. Barrel! Wiz: Sigh... Anyway, Lulua lived most of her life as an orphan in the Armster Orphanage alongside her childhood friend Eva. She lived a pretty normal life, all things considered, but it's clear that her town of Arklys was facing economic stagnation due to exploration of Fellsgalaxen grinding to a halt. It was their main source of income after all. Boomstick: Until Rorona moved in and introduced alchemy to the town. She even maid the decision to adopt Lulua as her daughter, maybe to have a pupil she can teach. Who knows. These Atelier games don't reveal much. Wiz: Under Rorona's tutelage, Lulua began studying the art of alchemy. However, Rorona had to be recalled back to Arland for a business trip and left her teaching duties to Piana. While she tries her best to master the art, Lulua didn't have the best start to say the least, so it's clear as day that she was struggling. Boomstick: Just when she thought she couldn't find progress, a miracle drops from the sky. Literally! On her head. (Clip starts) Lulua: OWW! Eva: Lulua?! Lulua: Uugh... S-Something just fell on my head... What is this? A book...? (Clip ends) (*Cues: Song of Trees and Water - Atelier Lulua) Boomstick: Wait, hold up Wiz! Am I seeing that correctly? Did a book really fall from the sky? Wiz: Yes Boomstick, and that is no ordinary book. That is the Alchemyriddle; a magic book of alchemy recipes that only Lulua can read. All the pages appear blank to everyone else. Boomstick: Ok, good. I thought I had too many beers again. The Battle Preview Inside an ancient ruins, Emma and her familiar Celine are walking through the corridor. Emma: Did you sense a powerful magic presence here? Celine: Yes. We better investigate what is going on and report to Roselia immediately. Emma: Understood! (nods) Celine: Wait, Emma! There's someone here! Just ahead of them, Lulua is standing in front of a large door reading her Alchemyriddle. Alchemyriddle: To open this door, one must obtain a ??? from a ???. Lulua: Oh, I see. The images show a girl with a black cat but, where do I find them? Emma: Excuse me... Lulua responds to Emma's voice and turns around. Emma: I'm sorry but, you can't be here. These ruins are under the jurisdiction of the Hexen Clan. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. Lulua: Huh? Oh... I'm sorry! It's just that I need to see what's behind this door so I can save... Lulua's Alchemyriddle begins to glow. The text on it changes. Alchemyriddle: To open this door, one must obtain a "Orbal Staff" from a "Hexen Clan Witch". Lulua: Ahh... That's it! You're the key to opening this door. Do you mind if I borrow your staff for a moment please? Celine: What gall! Emma, this girl can't be trusted! Emma: Understood! My apologies but, I can't allow you to proceed any further! Emma's orbal staff glows with a bright purple light. She fires three orbs of dark energy at Lulua. Lulua: Aaah! Lulua rolls out of the way and behind a pillar as the orbs impact the door. After regaining her footing, she spots her basket right beside her. Lulua: Sigh... It doesn't look like I can just talk with her. With Eva, Piana and Aurel not around, I guess I have no choice but to fight by myself. I have to do this! For everyone, mom, and Stia! Lulua grabs her basket, comes out of hiding, and pulls out an item. Lulua: Barrel! Emma: Huh? From above, a barrel drops on Emma and explodes, sending her tumbling across the floor. Emma: Nngh... What is she? Celine: It's just as I thought. She's an alchemist. Her items are imbued with magic properties. Do not underestimate her! Emma: I see. It's time for me to get serious then. Emma gets up and channels her magic into her orbal staff. At the same time, Lulua pulls out her own staff and reaches into her basket for another item. Emma: Ethereal Edge! Lulua: Magic Sword! Both Emma and Lulua fire a storm of magic blades at each other. The preview ends just as the blades are about to clash. Results TBA Soundtrack Title: "Enchanted" refers to Emma being a witch and Lulua being an alchemist, both being skilled at magic. "Scions" refers to both characters inheriting their duties as a witch and alchemist respectively, and guiding their close friends to their world's prosperity. It also references the title of "Atelier Lulua: The Scion of Arland". Image: Emma's orbal staff (left) criss-crossed with Lulua's alchemy staff (right), with both penetrating through the emblem of Lulua's Alchemyriddle. Bordering the emblem is the iconic lion head crest of Thors Military Academy on opposing sides, referencing Emma's status as a student there. Soundtrack: A mixture of rock and orchestra with some techno and Celtic folk on the side. The violins and techno beats references Trails of Cold Steel's soundtrack, while the Celtic flutes references the Atelier Arland series soundtrack. It also contains fast-paced riffs of Cross Wind, Bring Up Trust!, Cygnus, and Awakening, with a slower-paced beginning building up to it comprising of riffs of the Old Schoolhouse and Fellsgalaxen themes. Composed by Brandon Yates. Miscellaneous Notes Character scaling to take note of. Emma *Rean Schwarzer *Kurt Vander *Vita Clotlide *McBurn *Arianrhod *Ishmelga Lulua *Rorona Frixell *Sterkenburg Cranach *Wind Stone *Mana / Machina of God Category:Blog posts